Writer
by VannuroRB
Summary: Living with his foster father Mahad, Yami begins to learn his age old tradition which allows him to go to different places in which he makes new friends and learn about his parents truths. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, yeah. [Discontinued]
1. The book

I'm basing! This story is based on the Myst series that I'm getting addicted to (In a good way!) So yeah thus this was born.

Somehow I'm not sure how yet but…hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Maybe, maybe not I don't know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-The book<p>

Sun was burning brightly in the clear blue sky over the sharp cut desert; deep canyons could be made out in the distance where sparkling blue rivers ran through them, small grasses and flowers clung on the walls of the canyons waiting for their next drink. The distance seemed to roll on forever and the tops of mountains were barely visible, and small birds circled around ahead.

There was a small chime and Mahad looked up, covering his eyes with his hands so he was able to see the wind chimes that were hanging off the edge of the roof of the balcony, a small smile graced his lips as he reached up to let his fingers touch over the small metal pipes they had used to create it.

Mahad was young-twenty to be precise-and yet he was very mature and wise for his young age. His long brown hair was tied back in a small ponytail to make it more tolerable in the hot heat, but despite the uncomfortably heat he liked the view and the green potted plants made it better in the peaceful environment.

'Beautiful isn't it?' Mahad turned at the woman's voice to see Sakuko walk out of a pair of doors to join Mahad on the balcony.

She was older than Mahad but only by a few years and kept her good young looks about her. She had long blonde hair that she plaited stylishly, bright green emerald eyes and a pale complexion even against all the sun that was available. She wore a simple white sleeveless dress that reached down to her ankles and swayed in folds every time she moved, a tight brown belt wrapped around her waist like usual. Sitting on her hip was a young baby.

He was but a few months old and he was already chubby looking which made Mahad chuckle at the sight of him, faint hair had started to grow on his head and although it was light in colour they could tell that it was a deep black colour. Crimson eyes like his father's took in all he saw as he gripped onto his mother's shoulder with small hands. He wore a pair of blue small shorts and a rather frilly white shirt-though Mahad suspected they made it in case he had turned out to be a girl.

'Quite' Mahad replied and watched as they walked to his side to look out onto the view 'A dangerous beauty I believe Aritomo said'.

Sakuko chuckled and nodded 'Yes, but then that's his description on most things'.

Mahad nodded and then lifted his hand to tickle the baby's cheek 'And how does Yami like his new home then?'

Yami gave a whine and wriggled slightly in his mother's arms as he buried his face into her skin. Mahad gave a chuckle as well as Sakuko, she stroked over his head before kissing the top of his head.

'Yami's settled in fine, I think he rather likes it here' She then sighed and held her son close before turning to Mahad 'He's got it all planned already you know. Lessons, books, things ready for him to learn the Writing'.

'You can't blame him for being eager' Mahad defended with a small smile 'The skill is thinning out the further we go on in life Sakuko you know that'.

'I know…I just fear he's not going to give Yami much of a childhood. What with all the pressure he's going to put on him'.

'I'm sure Aritomo will give him some time to relax' Mahad then turned when he heard creaking to see the large double doors open and a man walk out onto the balcony with them.

He was much older than the two, starting to get some faint wrinkles where age would be more visible to see, short messed black hair sat on top of his head while small crimson eyes gazed at the two people. He was fairly muscular but he wasn't the type to emphasize his strength and it was more directed to his brains which were extraordinarily smart. He pulled a smile as he walked over and stroked over Yami's head.

'Sorry I took so long' Aritomo apologised in his deep voice 'I had a lot of…checking up to do'.

'It's fine Aritomo' Mahad reassured smiling at the happy family 'I was rather surprised by your urgent letter so I'm eager to know what it's about'.

'Yes, well follow me' Aritomo then turned to kiss his wife on the lips quickly before leading Mahad inside once again, leaving Sakuko to sit on a small bench and play with Yami.

Mahad looked around the familiar office, rows upon rows of bookshelves stuffed with books and papers that Mahad knew Aritomo cared deeply for. A few uncompleted pieces of paper sat on the desk waiting to be finished as well as some ink and some pictures of Sakuko and baby Yami.

'I already have a bad feeling about this' Mahad whispered as he watched Aritomo reach up to a bookshelf to take out a deep blue book with brown holders strapped over it.

Aritomo walked over to him and handed him the book 'I…took this from the Builders' He explained quietly as Mahad opened the book and read the language written on it 'It looks like a prison where they keep other Writers, I want you to have it'.

'Why me?' Mahad questioned as he turned a page to read some more detailed writing.

'I fear that…I can no longer say I have security in my new home' Aritomo explained as he crossed his arms over his chest 'I'm sure that they'll take me to that place. If I do go, promise me that you'll look after my wife and my son and that when the creator comes you'll bring him to that prison'.

Mahad's eyes then lifted from the book and to Aritomo, a serious expression on his face 'You know who the creator is?' Mahad questioned.

Aritomo sighed and said nothing, but the glance outside the door and to Sakuko and Yami gave Mahad the answer 'You think Sakuko?'

'No I…I think my son' Aritomo corrected.

'Yami? But he's just a baby' Mahad turned to him again 'How could you possibly tell?'

'I'm not sure how' Aritomo stroked his chin in thought as he watched Sakuko bounce Yami lightly on her lap 'But it's just…a strange feeling I have…like it's an ominous feeling when I look at him…but then I can't really be sure'.

'I see…' Mahad then closed the book 'Well, if you are ever captured I promise to look after your family for you. But I doubt that you are going anywhere too soon'.

Aritomo gave a small smile and patted Mahad's arm 'Thank you Mahad, you're a kind friend'.

Mahad gave a small nod but then all seemed to flinch when there was an explosion and a shake to the earth, Sakuko held Yami tightly as he began to cry loudly and before anyone else could speak there was another explosion. Aritomo quickly ran to another pair of doors and opened them out, seeing a fire to a small room on the other side of the canyon.

'No!' He shouted before running out.

'Aritomo!' Sakuko called out after him, then turning to Mahad she handed him the small crying baby 'Please! Take Yami away from here!'

'But I-'

'Just do it!' She then ran after her husband and before Mahad could chase after her there was another shake and Mahad held Yami tightly as he cried again louder. Mahad bit his lip, looking out into the blazing view he had and to the small child he held in his arms. Mahad reached down into his pocket to pull out a small scroll, then shifting Yami to his hips he closed his eyes and the small scroll glowed a luminous light blue colour before they both disappeared.

* * *

><p>Mahad opened his eyes when he heard bird noises, looking around the jungle view he had of colourful flowers and exotic birds flying around he looked back at the large wooden hut that he called home.<p>

He gave a sigh but looked down when Yami broke out into tears again, clinging onto the males shoulder desperately as Mahad tried to wipe away his wet tears and soothe him. Mahad then walked back into the hut to keep Yami away from the humidity that lingered in the jungle.

'Sshh, don't worry Yami' Mahad whispered to the baby as he rocked it slightly to calm it 'I promise I'll look after you until I can get your parents back' He then sighed and stroked his head 'Somehow…'

******************************End of chapter 1*******************************

Lots of confusion and a baby Yami, what more could you want for a prologue?

Sanity I would've guessed.

Review if you like!


	2. Lessons

No!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Lessons<p>

There was a rustling in the trees and a teen jumped onto a branch and looked out into the grassy clearing that was shown at him. At eighteen years old, Yami had grown a considerable amount; his baby looks were lost around the age of six and by then he looked more like a mature young adult. He had a fair amount of muscles on him, but where he lived there was hardly anything he could've used to workout with so he didn't have the grand display of ripping muscles. He still had his father's eyes of a deep red crimson colour, and yet he still had the softness of his mother.

Yami dropped down from the branch and landed on the jungle floor, hiding behind some large ferns and large flowers, pushing back some of the leaves so he could see the jungle floor and a piece of fruit that laid on a leaf bed. Yami looked around the treetops before getting down onto his chest he crawled out of his hiding place and pulled himself along the ground getting closer to the piece of fruit, he was inches away and he grinned as he pushed himself up on his knees and lunged at the fruit, but before he could take it a large lemur jumped down from the tree heights and took the fruit away leaving Yami laying on the dirt chuckling.

'Okay, you win' Yami called out and dug around in his pocket to pull out a small wooden whistle he had created, he created three deep calls and a large group of the lemurs jumped down from the trees and surrounded Yami as he sat up. There white and dark brown fur always had different patterns which made them unique, some had large spots then the others while some had parts of their bodies covered with colour, they fascinated the teen and he named and befriended them.

Yami put his hand in the other pocket and took out a handful of small biscuits and at the sight of the food the lemurs tried to get the food 'Hold on, there's plenty for all' Yami held up his hand and took one of the biscuit out of his hand to one of the lemurs at his side 'Lopsy, one for you'.

The lemur with the large ears flopped to the sides quickly took the food and started to nibble away at it before having to swipe at another lemur who tried to take it from him.

'Oi!' Yami held out a biscuit 'Here you go Rup'.

The lemur took it off him before hurrying away to eat it out of safety, Yami only chuckled and turned to the others 'Who's next?'

The lemurs then jumped at him and pushed him to the ground as they took the treats out of his hands, Yami laughed as he tried to sit himself up under their combined weight. Yami then sat up when he heard a growl and looked around the surroundings before seeing the large predator of the area skulking closer to the group.

Yami quickly stood up and once they saw the male stand up the lemurs looked around before spotting their enemy and fleeing to the trees, Yami quickly followed their lead and climbed up the bark and sat on a branch as the beast charged through and tried to climb the trees as well, but failed and gave a anger growl before running off into the foliage.

Yami sighed and laughed lightly and turned to the lemurs as they looked around for signs of his approach.

'Yami!' A voice echoed around the trees 'Where are you?'

'Uh oh. Have to go guys' Yami took the whistle and sounded a different sound that made the lemurs perk up and watch as the teen climbed on the branches and jumped to different trees as he climbed back home.

Mahad stood on the wooden balcony of his home, trying to look through the trees and flowers of the jungle to try and find Yami. With a sigh he shook his head 'Where on earth has he gone this time?' Mahad muttered and carried on looking.

Then there was a thud and Mahad turned to see Yami standing by his side 'I'm here' Yami tilted his head seeing Mahad's stern face 'What?'

'Yami, I appreciate that you have a curiosity of everything around you' Mahad explained as he pulled out a small twig from Yami's hair that managed to snag in the locks 'But you obsess far too much over your lemur friends when there's actual studying to do'.

'Mahad, you say I should learn about other worlds, but how can I learn about other places when I don't know much about my own home?'

Mahad only raised his brow and turned to his home 'We'll talk about it later, now we need to test you'.

Yami only sighed and followed his adoptive parent inside the hut. The main room was large with many books and a desk that Yami and Mahad worked at, one part of the room was sectioned off as the kitchen where they made their food and ate together, and Yami had his own little corner where he made his notes about the lemurs.

Mahad lead Yami over to the desk before sitting the teen down and putting a piece of paper and ink in front of him, Yami looked down at his equipment before looking up at Mahad who stood behind him to make sure he did his work 'Go on Yami'.

Yami rolled his eyes but picked up the pen and started to write in a different language 'Maybe I should write about a desert covered in cactuses' Yami mumbled as he wrote.

'Very amusing'.

Yami smirked as he wrote but a line of words before handing it to Mahad, the male read the line before letting his fingers hover over the lines, they turned from black to a light blue colour and it moved like ripples in water when Mahad let his hands go near it. He pulled his hand away and handed Yami the paper.

'Try another one'.

Yami rolled his eyes but started to scribble away before handing the paper back to Mahad and then watching as the male hovered his hand over the writing and watched it change colour before passing it back 'One more'.

Yami sighed and scribbled something more down before handing it back to Mahad, Mahad held his hand over it but this time nothing happened, he frowned and read the line before sighing 'Yami it won't work'.

'Why not?' Yami questioned.

'You added people on the end' He put the paper on the desk and shook his head 'What have I told you?'

'But Mahad, there must be other people out there; it's stupid to think we're the only people in the world'.

'Yami the only other people are the Writers and the Builders who have scattered themselves around. There is no one else out there'.

'But you always taught me that it's stupid to be close minded, isn't that being close minded?'

Mahad only sighed and turned away 'Try practicing some more, and try not to get carried away with finding people okay'.

'Okay…' Yami mumbled and watched the male walk out with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

><p>A lemur poked its head out of the tree leaves and looked down at Yami who sat on a branch with some paper and ink as he wrote; the lemur tilted its head before landing on the branch and moving closer.<p>

'Hey' Yami greeted and looked up at the lemur as it looked over his knees and what he wrote 'Mahad said that there are no other people to find in the world, but…I don't think it's true' Yami reached out to stroke to lemurs head 'There has to be someone out there…aside Writers and Builders…someone neutral right?'

The lemur only purred and then went off to find something to eat; Yami chuckled and shook his head as he carried on writing before finishing off with the words "With civilisation".

'Mahad said it doesn't work with people, but what on a broader scale…'

Yami bit his lip and looked out to the view before he looked down at the paper in his hands "Mahad…wouldn't believe me…so I best check the place out myself first…"

Yami gave a smirk as he waved his hand over the paper, surprised that it reacted to his skin and gently put his hand over it. He then started to disappear and the piece of paper he touched floated gently onto the tree branch as the lemur returned and looked at it.

It was completely dark for Yami for a while, he was taught never to open his eyes until he felt his body come back alive, but when he did start to feel his senses all heard was a splash.

*********************************End of chapter 2****************************

I like sadistic cliffhangers.

So what happened? Water splashing? Is Yami gonna drown? Is someone else gonna drown? Is it something else entirely innocent? Never!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Civilisation

Okay, so I know I did this recently but I thought I might clear up on a few things and do some explanation and meetings etc.

Oh, and long, chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Civilisation<p>

Yami opened his eyes to meet a dark deep blue colour and lots of water, Yami looked around the never ending surroundings of sea before he looked up to the surface that was slowly moving further away from him, in the rippling effect Yami could see what looked like a pier so got his legs moving so he could break the surface and pulled himself up on the wooden platform. He coughed up some water and caught his breath back before sighing.

'I think I need to be more specific on my landings' Yami mumbled.

Yami looked down at the wood he sat on, Yami tilted his head at it and ran his hand over the lumps the wood created and the rough texture before looking up at where the pier led to on both ends.

There were two buildings on each end, one was large and obviously a much more important building and the other was small but had other piers leading off to other buildings like bridges. They were more of a traditional feel, wood painted a bright red colour with curved roofs above their heads for shelter. Yami looked around seeing that the buildings were spread out around the area and disappeared off into the distance, he was impressed by the structures but then a thought came to him which made him grin.

'Someone must've built them' Yami mused.

He then turned when he heard something smash and turned to see a young girl with broken parts of pots shattered by her feet, she seemed to go pale at the sight of Yami and the teen wasn't sure why but made sure to be cautious.

'Uhh…hi' Yami greeted with a small wave. The girl and quickly ran off back into the building 'No don't go!' Yami sighed and shook his wet hair lightly as he tried to follow her 'Hope I don't get murdered or something for being here…I hate wet clothes!'

Yami walked into the building and looked around at the red blood colour of the wood that covered the walls. Yami hummed in thought and walked over to one side of the walls, letting his hand stroke over the red colour, liking the smooth feel the walls had compared to the bridges.

'Redwood' Yami mused before biting his lip 'I best ask if this place has a name…'

Yami then turned when he heard footsteps, four other people including the girl he had seen a few moments ago came rushing towards Yami but stopped in the doorway. They stared at Yami and muttered, he could understand how they felt, he was strange looking to them-apparently.

'Uhh…hi' Yami greeted again and waved to them 'I'm…Yami. I'm a traveller'.

The smallest of the group walked closer, he looked to be a few years younger than Yami though Yami couldn't be sure as his small height made him look more like a child. He had large amethyst eyes that watched Yami's movement, he was rather skinny and his clothes hung off him slightly, but the baggy clothes gave him an even cuter appeal. He stopped a few feet in front of Yami and tilted his head at his appearance before meeting his eyes.

'Yami…' He repeated 'Where do you come from?'

'Uhh…a place…far, far away from here' Yami answered unsure how to be around them seeing as they were cautious about him 'What's your name?'

'Yugi…how did you come here Yami? We didn't think…anyone else lived near us…'

'Uhh…it's a little hard to explain at this moment, but I promise you that I don't mean any harm to you, do you trust me?'

Yugi looked up and down at the male before sighing 'You need a fresh change of clothes, did you swim here?'

Yami looked down at his wet clothes before shaking his head 'No I…fell into the water by accident'.

Yugi gave a light chuckle and led Yami through the small crowd and down another bridge 'Well you need to get out of those clothes, I'm sure we have something in your size'.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat on a small seat as he waited for Yami to change out of his wet clothes and into the fresh clothes Yugi had given him. Yami played with his sleeves before stepping out into view to show Yugi how his clothes fitted on him. He wore a white baggy jacket that was tied around his waist with a belt, and some loose trousers that matched.<p>

'I like it' Yami commented as he held his arms out 'Loose and plain…but nice'.

Yugi giggled lightly and nodded 'They suit you very well, let me take your wet clothes so we can dry them'.

Yami handed over the bundle that was his wet clothes and Yugi slipped them under his arm and led Yami out onto the bridges again 'Follow me please'.

Yami did as he was told and looked out onto the horizon seeing the sun starting to set above the ocean, the water sparkled and reflected the evening light to their faces, Yami smiled at the sight before turning back to Yugi who seemed to be not interested at the beautiful sight in front of him.

'So, does this place have a name?' Yami asked curiously.

'This is the bridge to the temple' Yugi answered.

'Huh? Oh no, I mean the area in general. You're…town I guess it is'.

Yugi shook his head 'No, we thought it was the only place in our world so didn't think to distinguish it. Why? Should we?'

'Well…it'll be nice to name the place. How about Redwood?'

'Redwood?'

'Yeah…well the wood on the building is a bright red isn't it?'

Yugi looked up at a nearby building and hummed in thought 'Yes…I'll pass it along see what people make of it'.

Yami gave a small smile and looked around before they walked into a crossway and chose another bridge to walk along 'This place…is so beautiful'.

'You think so?'

'Of course, do you not think so?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I live here…I like it but it is the same thing I see every day'.

Yami nodded before stopping Yugi 'Oh, you don't mind but…do you have any paper or something I can use for writing on?'

'Paper? Why?'

'Well…my type of people…when they find a new place like this we write everything we can about the place and the things find in that world…so I'd like to document your people and your homes…if that's alright with you?'

Yugi looked at him plainly before nodding 'I'll find some after I hang your clothes to dry'.

Yami smiled and walked by Yugi's side 'Do you not see many people then Yami?' Yugi asked curiously.

'Well…not really…I have Mahad who's like an adoptive father and I see some of his friends on occasions…but that's about it'.

'Where are your real parents Yami?'

'They…they were taken away from me…I haven't seen them in my life'.

'Oh…I am sorry Yami' Yugi then reached out to stroke Yami's arm in comfort.

Yami managed to give a small smile 'I'll find them one day, I'm sure of it'.

Yugi gave a smile of encouragement before climbing up some curved stairs to reach a second floor, Yami followed him up to the small balcony that it led to and looked out at the higher view he had, seeing even more of the buildings faintly in the distance.

'Say Yugi, how big is this place?' Yami asked as the smaller male walked into the small room and rummaged around.

'It takes about a day to get from one side to the other side' Yugi answered as he continued to rummage around.

'Wow…that's pretty big' Yami then looked to his soaked pants and dug his hands in the pockets before pulling out a small piece of paper and his pen 'Wouldn't want to lose these two'.

Yugi then walked back out on the balcony and stood on a small step and tied a piece of string to one side of the end of the roof before going to the other side and tying it up there so it became a washing line, he then took Yami's clothes and hung them over the string and smiled at the sight.

'There, they'll be dry in no time' Yugi smiled and gestured Yami to go into the room 'If you wait in there I'll get you your paper'.

'Okay' Yami walked inside and looked around at the red room. It was small and only consisted of two small beds, Yami raised his brow but watched Yugi disappear down the stairs again so sat himself on one of the beds and waited for Yugi to return.

* * *

><p>Yami looked up when he heard footsteps and saw Yugi returning to the balcony with an armful of paper and a small bottle of ink sitting on top of it. He gave a small smile and wobbled slightly before dropping the paper on the floor in front of Yami and sat opposite him on the other bed.<p>

'Uhh…thanks but I don't think I need this amount of paper' Yami spoke as he tried to count how many sheets there were.

'Well if you want to write about us, I figured I should do the same' Yugi explained as he took the bottle of ink and pen and set it by his side 'This is the first time we had a visitor, I should write down as much as I can about you'.

'Well…that does make sense' Yami took a few sheets of paper and looked at the tinge colour and rough texture this paper had, he gave a small smile before writing on the paper 'Redwood…' He read out loud.

'Yami' Yugi said as he wrote it down.

Yami couldn't help but chuckle before looking up at Yugi 'Okay Yugi…umm…let's ask you something really simple first; what's your agriculture like around here?'

Yugi blinked 'Agri…culture?' Yugi repeated.

Yami stared at him before smiling shyly 'Uhh…what kind of food do you have…and how do you get it etc'.

'Oh' Yugi giggled lightly 'Well we live solely on the food from the sea around us. We have a tasty fish we call the Tapurka, they are very large and have a lot of meat on them. And we have the Alco which is a large swimming animal that have good meat on them. There's also this floating plant in the sea that we use as a spice which we ground up into tiny pieces and then spread it over our food which makes it taste really nice. And there are these little pocket seeds that grow underneath our buildings, they aren't very tasty but they give us a mixed diet'.

'No…fruit?' Yami questioned 'Or vegetables? Just seafood?'

'Fruit? Vegetables?'

'I'll take that as a no' Yami quickly finished off scribbling down what Yugi had told him.

'What about you Yami? What food do you eat?'

'I have a mixed diet' Yami explained as he wrote 'I eat fruit from trees, vegetables that me and Mahad grow from the ground. We eat fish from a stream nearby, hunt these deer that roam around the area and sometimes even birds'.

'Deer? Birds? What are they?'

Yami looked up at him 'Do you…not have any land around here to see animals?'

Yugi shook his head 'We have a small island, but it is only the size of a house and it is barren'.

'Right…' Yami then quickly wrote down their absence of animals 'So you adapted to living in the sea…where did you get the wood for building these structures?'

'There are these large trees that live in the sea' Yugi explained 'It's easy to swim to them and chop them down; they're usually easy to float in the water and bring them back'.

'Okay' Yami then blushed lightly as he heard his stomach growl 'This is making me hungry'.

Yugi giggled 'Well dinner won't be ready for a while, do you think you can hold on?'

'Maybe…I can go back home and bring something here for you to try out. Hold on' Yami took out his piece of paper which had the word "Home" written on it. Yami smiled and put his hand on it; Yugi watched in amazement as Yami started to turn invisible but then he became solid again.

'Oh no' Yami grumbled and tried it again only to return to the way he was 'Oh shit'.

'That's amazing' Yugi said in awe and scooted closer to the edge of the bed 'How did you do that?'

Yami looked up to the small teen and put the paper aside 'It's a…long story'.

'I like long stories'.

Yami gave a small smile and sighed as he put his paper aside 'Well…where I come from there are two types of people, we call them Builders and Writers'.

'Builders and Writers?' Yugi repeated.

'Yes…Builders were…like normal people, they gave themselves that name because they say that they're going to build themselves a better future' Yami rolled his eyes lightly 'And Writers are…different than the normal'.

'How so?'

'We have a different gene inside us, something that reacts to what we use in our ink and it…takes us to that place so to speak'.

Yugi smiled widely 'Sounds like magic'.

Yami laughed lightly nodded 'I guess part of it is'.

'And do the Builders have something like that?'

'No…that's why we don't like each other much…the Builders are convinced that we're using our…powers to try and take over them and kick them out'.

Yugi tilted his head in confusion 'Are you?'

'No. We…we just like exploring new worlds and seeing what's out there. Nothing bad about that is there?'

'No I guess not…' Yugi then hugged his knees 'You're people are very angry no?'

Yami laughed again and nodded 'Yes, very angry'.

Yugi smiled and looked up when he heard a bell, he then stood up and turned to Yami 'That's the call for food, you are still hungry?'

'Oh, yeah' Yami got up and followed Yugi out of the room and down the stairs 'Do you all eat together then?'

'Yes. We like to be a big community' Yugi looked up at Yami over his shoulder 'How about you?'

'I don't really have a community to eat with. But I'm happy to eat with yours…if you don't mind me of course'.

'Not at all. I'll welcome you to everyone, and you can tell them about being a Writer and such'.

Yami smiled and followed Yugi along the bridge to a large building that everyone was gathering to.

* * *

><p>Yami sat next to Yugi along with his grandfather that Yugi explained was his only relative that he lived with, there were several long tables in the large room and they were all filled up with people digging into the food that was offered to them and chatted away to each other about their days. Yami was often questioned about his home and his odd appearance which he gladly answered and got a chance to ask them about their jobs and more on their home life.<p>

Yami looked down at the fish Yugi gave him before turning back to his own food, it was a light pink colour mixed with white, brown specs that Yami guessed was the spice Yugi talked about earlier covered the fish and there were odd looking leaf cups sitting on one side. Yami turned to Yugi and watched him eat it, seeing he used his hands to hold it while he bit into it, Yami shrugged his shoulders and picked up the fish with his hands and bit into it. He chewed on it before humming.

'This is good' Yami commented 'Real tasty'.

Yugi smiled 'I'm glad you like it Yami'.

Yami nodded and then looked down at the leaf cup and decided to try it, he observed it's odd taste to try and figure out how he should eat it before biting off one of the sides and crunching on it. Once the strong spiking taste reached the back of his throat he grimaced and put the cup back on the plate, Yugi couldn't help but giggle behind his hand at Yami's face, after a few moments of having to deal with the taste Yami managed to swallow it before shuddering.

'I can see why you don't like it' Yami commented making them chuckle as he quickly ate some more of the fish to cover up the horrible aftertaste in his mouth.

'Will you be going home after this Yami?' Yugi asked curiously.

Yami turned to him and shook his head 'Can't…I…err…need to recharge, I seem to be out of steam and can't go home'.

'Oh…would you like to stay with me then? You might feel better in the morning'.

'Oh, thanks…I don't want to be a bother though'.

'It's fine Yami, we won't mind the company, you are a guest after all'.

Yami gave a light blush and rubbed the back of his head 'Every time you say that…I feel like I'm a prince or something'.

'Are you?' Yugi questioned.

'Oh god no, sounds like a tough job' Yami joked and carried on eating his meal.

After everyone had eaten their meal the sun had disappeared so everyone was returning to their rooms where they slept, Yami looked out from the balcony seeing many glowing lights of the rooms people were sleeping in, the more they disappeared out into the distance the more Yami thought they looked like lighthouses.

'Yami' Yami turned to see Yugi blow out his light and the elder already asleep in his bed 'We're sleeping now'.

'Right' Yami walked over to Yugi 'Are you sure you're okay with me sharing your bed?'

Yugi nodded and slipped in 'Of course Yami. It's only going to be for one night'.

'Right…'

Yami carefully slipped himself under the covers and glanced at Yugi who was watching him with a smile, Yami managed to smile back and get himself comfortable before sighing and closing his eyes.

'Yami?' Yugi whispered.

'Yeah?' Yami replied back.

'Will…you come back and visit us?' Yugi asked quietly 'I'd like to see you again'.

'Of course…all the time'.

'I'd like that…' Yugi gave a yawn and closed his eyes 'A lot…'

'Me too…goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight Yami'.

*******************************End of chapter 3******************************

Okay it wasn't that long; I thought it would be longer though…

But made up explanations FTW! Yeah…if that doesn't make sense then it just proves your reading another Vann story.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. The creator

I bet Mahad will be happy to know Yami's okay.

Or will he be mad…?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-The creator<p>

Yami was asleep peacefully as the sun rose up over the water and the buildings; he gave a small groan and curled up round Yugi as they carried on sleeping through the morning light. Yami then groaned when there was ringing and his hold on Yugi slipped away as the teen got up and started to shake him awake.

'Yami' He whispered 'It's morning now. You must wake up'.

Yami groaned and opened one eye to look up at Yugi 'Do I have to?'

'Yes. It's considered improper to sleep after the bell'.

Yami sighed but sat up and ran his hand through his hair 'Okay, okay, just…give me a few minutes to get ready and stuff…'

Yugi smiled and left Yami to properly wake up while he helped his grandfather up and ready for the day, Yami rubbed his head and got up before walking out to the balcony and looking around at the morning sun rippling on the small waves in the sea. Yami gave a smile before looking up at his clothes and taking them down, feeling their softness in his hands.

'Sea air must've done some good' Yami commented before changing his attire to his more comfortable clothes.

Yugi returned to Yami as he slipped his shirt on and quietly walked up behind him with a small smile 'Will you be going home now?' Yugi asked.

Yami turned to Yugi and nodded his head 'I bet Mahad is freaking out and I have no idea how much time has passed between us'.

'Okay…you will come back…right?'

'Of course' Yami then turned to him and patted his head 'I might even bring Mahad along if he'll ever believe me'.

Yugi blushed lightly and giggled 'Okay…I…wish you good luck on your trip…'

'Thanks…you stay safe too' Yami then took out the paper and held it in his hands 'If it works that is' He then gently let his fingers touch over the writing before he disappeared entirely this time.

Yugi looked around confused and expecting Yami to pop back into existence only to sigh and close his eyes 'Goodbye Yami' He whispered before returning to his everyday boring life.

* * *

><p>Yami opened his eyes again when he had returned home, meeting his gaze with the familiar forest he had grown up with and the balcony of the hut he lived in. Yami smiled and soaked more of the area, rather missing the dense forest compared to the vase ocean he spent a day at. Yami inhaled deeply as he smelt the familiar hot pungent smell of the jungle.<p>

'Back home' Yami chirped happily.

Yami then turned when he heard footsteps to see Mahad walk over to him, seeing the frown on his face Yami knew he was in deep trouble and swallowed thickly as he awaited his scold from the male. Mahad stopped in front of Yami, his eyes never leaving the teen and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Well…at least you're back and without a scratch' Mahad commented 'Do you realise that you left without a warning to me and you could've been in danger?'

'I-I'm sorry…' Yami apologised and hung his head 'I didn't mean to worry you…' He then lifted his head up with a broad grin 'But Mahad! You won't believe where I've been!'

'Oh Yami…' Mahad sighed and rubbed his forehead as he walked inside their home.

'No! It's true! All of it!' Yami defended as he followed Mahad 'I went to this place covered by water and there were people! Real life people living there! They built their homes on the water and it's amazing! My god Mahad you have to see it!' Yami then sighed when he saw the males face 'But you don't believe me do you?'

Mahad sighed and rubbed his forehead 'Yami…we can't find people…other than us there's no one…'

'But they're not like us! They're…normal! Like builders but…not them exactly. They're polite, curious and they're real!'

'Okay…so where's your proof?'

'Uhh…' Yami patted his trousers before biting his lip 'Shit I left the documents in Yugi's room…' Yami then gave a shy smile 'The paper! I left it somewhere around here! It has to be!'

Mahad sighed but watched as Yami went to the balcony and look around his surrounding; Yami bit his lip trying to remember which tree he sat on when writing about before a familiar looking lemur landed next to Yami with a familiar looking piece of paper in its hands.

'Ah…please…give that to me' Yami pleaded quietly as he held his hand out to the creature 'Please?'

The lemur made a few squeaky noises before dropping the paper and returning to the tree tops. Yami quickly grabbed the paper before grinning and waving it at Mahad 'See? If you go there you'll end up in Redwood'.

Mahad hummed before taking the paper off the teen, quickly reading it before reaching out to touch it.

'Oh hold on' Yami took the page before quickly adding a few words and handing it back to Mahad 'Last time I landed in the water…I'm pretty sure it'll work now'.

'Very well' Mahad looked at it before passing it back 'Why don't you go first instead?'

'Well okay' Yami took the paper off him and lightly touched the words to once again to visit Yugi's home.

Yami opened his eyes and gave a sigh when he recognised the familiar bedroom and the familiar endless ocean scenery; Yami smiled and walked out to the balcony to see if he could spot anyone walking around or Yugi.

Yami turned and smiled when Mahad appeared into existence, he was surprised and took in the human made surroundings before turning to see Yami who was gesturing him to the balcony to look around the large area.

'See I told you so' Yami boasted smiling when he saw Mahad's astonished face 'I bet I could find Yugi as well. And he's just as real as this place'.

'Yes…' Mahad uttered before following Yami down the stairs and onto the bridges that covered the water, Yami explained all he had learnt so far of the place to the older male and what it was like to spend the day there before Yami spotted a familiar small teen.

'Yugi!' Yami called out and raced on ahead to reach him.

Yugi spotted and brightened up when he saw Yami 'Yami? You were so quick! I didn't think I'd see you for months!'

Yami gave a chuckle and nodded 'Likewise, but I had to show Mahad that I was right'.

Yugi stared at him before turning to the approaching male, Yugi then gave a small bow to acknowledge his presence.

'Mahad this is Yugi, Yugi this is Mahad' Yami introduced.

'His…not real father…' Yugi mumbled.

'Yes. And you're his friend'.

'Yes…'

Yami looked between the two and cleared his throat 'Yugi was the one who was showing me around the place and helping me out and stuff'.

'I see…well I hope he doesn't mind if I can stay a few hours to look around'.

Yugi nodded and turned 'Umm…s-sure…I-I'm still not sure why my home is so important to you though…'

'Ah it's a thing' Yami reassured as he held Mahad's arm and pulled him along to follow Yugi as he took the two on another tour of their home.

* * *

><p>They walked around the city while Yugi tried to answer his questions though they were more complex than Yami's questions on their first visit. After a while Mahad took Yami's arm, making the teen look up at him in confusion.<p>

'Excuse me; I need to speak with Yami for a few moments' Mahad explained to Yugi before pulling Yami away slightly so Yugi was out of listening reach.

'What's up?' Yami asked and managed to get his arm free.

'Yami' Mahad spoke with a serious tone making Yami raise his brow 'You know…the story of the creator right?'

Yami rolled his eyes 'Yeah, you taught me it like at five years old'.

'Then…you know what the signs are of the creator is right?'

'Mmhmm…fire, brimstone, that sort of thing'.

'Yami, I'm being serious'.

Yami sighed and put his hands on his hips 'Shows up out of nowhere and calms the builders and writers, creates new ages and finds other people all that-' Yami turned to Mahad before smirking 'Stop joking Mahad'.

'I'm not. I'm serious. Yami, no one else of our group has found a civilisation this big and this…diverse from other people we know of'.

'Mahad, there's no way I can be the creator. I'm just…too normal' Yami looked down at himself before shrugging 'I'm not going to do a hell of a lot am I? I don't have special powers or anything'.

'Yami…it does look that way…'

'No you're just making it that way. Come on Mahad, you're way over your head now'.

Mahad raised his brow as he watched the teen jog back over to Yugi to reassure him that nothing was happening; Mahad sighed and followed Yami's lead over to the small teen who looked between them.

'Yugi, I'm fascinated by your home but I'm afraid I didn't bring much with me' Mahad explained softly to the teen 'I'd like to write about the place, draw and take pictures of it. May I come back on several occasions?'

'O-Of course' Yugi replied with a nod.

'And I'll tag along too' Yami added making Yugi smile hopefully.

'We must get going now Yami' Mahad took out a page before holding it out to Yami.

Yami looked to it before smiling and turning to Yugi 'Do you want to come with us Yugi?'

Yugi stared up at him 'C-Can I?'

'Sure' Yami then turned to Mahad with a bright smile 'He can come right…?'

Mahad stared at the two pleading faces before smiling and nodding 'Alright, if Yugi wants to and only for a few hours'.

Yami grinned and turned to Yugi before holding his hand tightly making Yugi blush pink again 'You just need to touch it with me. Okay? And…you best keep your eyes closed; it might make your stomach churn if you open them half way through'.

Yugi gave a nod and watched Yami gently let their fingers touch the ink before they both disappeared out of existence.

* * *

><p>Yugi blinked when he heard bird noises and opened his eyes before seeing the forest ahead of them. Yugi smiled and turned to Yami who still held his hand, Yami gently pulled Yugi out into the opening as Mahad appeared as well. Yugi looked over the edge and tilted his head.<p>

'What's that?' Yugi asked as he pointed to the ground.

'It's called the ground' Yami explained 'It's made up of soil and leaves and rocks, this island is much bigger than your one'.

'Ground…' Yugi repeated unsurely.

'Yami' Yami turned to Mahad as he took a book from the shelf and set it on the table 'I'm going for a while, try and stay out of trouble okay? And don't take Yugi too far'.

'Okay Mahad' Yami watched Mahad disappear before turning to Yugi 'Do you want to walk around the area for a while?'

'Y-Yes…'

Yami lead Yugi over to the ladder that reached to the ground level, Yugi was surprised by the soft and dirty feeling of the ground underneath him but Yami wasn't surprised by that, he took Yugi's hand again and gently pulled him into the forest as he explained the flowers and animal noises they could hear. Yugi was looking around at the bright and colourful scenery before one of the lemurs dropped in front of them, Yugi squeaked and hid behind Yami for protection while Yami only chuckled.

'Don't worry, they're harmless' Yami reassured as the lemur groomed its ears 'This is Lopsy, he's actually the leader of the gang'.

'T-There are more?' Yugi questioned with a little fear.

'Yeah…I can show you. They won't harm you if you're with me'.

Yugi looked past Yami to see the lemur before nodding but still clung to Yami as the teen lead him through the woods.

********************************End of chapter 4*****************************

Well I'm sure nothing bad will happen to Yugi and Yami while they're here.

But is Yami the creator? With his sexy body I'm sure it is. But…I will put something in that might contradict that, just a tiny thing…let's see if anyone will spot it in future chapters…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. The Narlo

This chapter might seem pointless but introduces a character that'll help later on.

Or should I say…characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-The Narlo<p>

Yugi giggled as he sat next to Yami in the tree branch with lemurs on either side of them, Yami was happily feeding the lemurs on his side and making small talk with them while on Yugi's side they were grooming him and inspecting his odd clothes and appearance though made the teen giggle at the ticklish feeling it gave. Yugi then looked up at them as they patted his hair and lightly tugged on his bangs before turning to Yami.

'Do you have a lot of animals here?' He asked before giggling again.

'Yeah, we have the lemurs and there are these like big dog creatures' Yami explained before feeding another lemur 'But they're top predator around here so they aren't the friendliest of them. We have deer here as well, many birds and fish as well. We have a lot of things'.

'I wish we had a lot of animals back home' Yugi gave a small sigh as he looked up at two of the lemurs bickering 'But I suppose they don't like water much…'

'Only if they're drinking it' Yami glanced to Yugi before sighing 'Well maybe me and Mahad can build more land on your home…then we could try bringing animals over I suppose…'

Yugi smiled at him 'You can build land? Wow!'

'Err…well it's a little more…different then that' Yami rubbed the back of his neck while the lemurs helped themselves to his hand full off food 'I mean…we can bring like rocks and sand and stuff to build it…but it depends if your home will accept it…I mean if it's covered in water it might be too deep for us to build up from…'

'Oh…' Yugi then kicked his legs back and forth 'You're very limited on what you can do aren't you?'

Yami gave a small chuckle 'Well we try our best in whatever ways we can, if we can't do it one way we'll compensate and try something new…but I think your home is fine enough…we just need to give you a more varied diet'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle before looking up in thought 'Have you been to other places before then?'

'Oh yeah. Mahad took me with him as soon as I started to walk. He usually wrote places and then we'd go and look around them, if they were unstable we'd try and find a way to fix that' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'It's what all the Writers do'.

'Where do you keep all these places?' Yugi questioned 'You write them down but…where do you put the paper?'

'We have a bookshelf filled with the places we've gone to. Want to see?' Yugi nodded his head so Yami slipped off the branch and landed on the ground before holding his arms out to Yugi 'Here, I'll catch you'.

Yugi swung a little before pushing himself off the branch and landed in Yami's arms, Yami gave a small chuckle but held Yugi tightly 'You okay?'

Yugi blushed lightly before nodding and managing to stand on his own 'Thank you…'

Yami let go of Yugi lightly before taking his hand and walking him back to his house.

* * *

><p>The two climbed up the ladder to Yami's house before they walked inside, Yami hurried to the wooden bookcase they owned as he looked through them before pulling a book out. Yugi walked closer to Yami, tilting his head as he watched Yami skip through a few pages before turning to Yugi and leaning on the desk, Yugi walked over and sat on the edge of the desk as Yami showed him the book.<p>

'See, this is an island that's very active' Yami explained.

'Active?' Yugi repeated.

'Uhh…a lot of volcanoes that…erupt dangerous lava. If you touch it your whole arm can burn off. In fact, if you get near it you'll be burnt alive'.

Yugi cringed in fear 'It sounds dangerous'.

'It can be' Yami smiled 'But me and Mahad and a friend of his built a house there' He then turned the page over to show Yugi a house that was built into a cliff with pipes coming out of it 'And he built a mechanism so he uses the heat of the lava to power up machines'.

'Ma…Machines?' Yugi repeated.

'They're like large people, except they aren't alive and don't need to eat or anything, you just need to make sure they don't get anything stuck in them'.

'Oh…'

Yami then closed the book before going to the bookcase and pulling out another book before going back to Yugi and opening it up 'This one is a swamp' Yami explained showing him a picture they drew 'It's very large with these large mushrooms, and there's this really giant fish like creature we go and feed'.

Yugi then squeaked at the diagram of the best they made 'Is it dangerous?'

'Well…no not really. It's a herbivore so it only eats fruits and stuff, totally harmless to us'.

Yugi shook his head 'O-Oh…okay…'

Yami looked up to Yugi 'You're easily scared huh?'

Yugi gave a shy smile 'Well…it's all…new and…you say there are things that are bigger than me…and can eat me…I never had that problem before…how you are not scared I can't understand…'

Yami gave a shrug and closed the book 'I'm always thrown into new worlds which could potentially kill me, you get used to it'.

Yugi gave a small giggle before smiling up at Yami with a pleading look in his eyes 'Can…we go to one of these places? A-A less dangerous one…'

Yami hummed in thought before getting up and going to the bookcase and looking through 'Okay…but it's really hard to find a non-dangerous place…' Yami skimmed his hand along the books before pulling a dark navy blue book out and flipping it open 'You'll like this one. It's like your home, and it has a tribe there too. They're pretty friendly'.

Yugi stared at Yami with confusion 'I…thought my people were the only ones you've met…'

Yami chuckled and sat next to Yugi to show him the book 'These aren't exactly normal people. See?' He pointed to a rough sketch of what looked like a creature; it was standing on two legs and resembled a human though it was much diverse then what most humans looked like. It had a round head instead of an oval like Yami's or Yugi's, large black eyes were staring ahead, its body was bulky and muscular looking with a strange type of thick skin over it. It had elongated hands and feet, fat but not that much different from normal looking hands and feet.

Yugi tilted his head at the picture 'What…are they?'

'They're called the Narlo. Or that's what me and Mahad called them. They used to live in trees that grew out of this shallow water' Yami then turned the page to see a landscape of trees springing out of the water with houses built around them and small wooden bridges connecting them together 'But the trees were so far apart that if they tried to get to another tree they'd fall in the water and drown, so we built them bridges and houses for them to use, and now they're out best friends'.

Yugi smiled lightly as he stared at the sketch and remembered about his home, he then looked up at Yami 'If we go there…will I be able to go back home?'

Yami gave a chuckle and nodded 'Sure you will. Do you want to go there?'

'Umm…o-okay…as long as you say it's safe'.

'It is trust me' Yami put the book on the desk before walking round and picking up a piece of paper and putting it into his pocket 'They'll love to meet you, they like meeting new people'.

Yugi gave a small inward giggle and played with his clothes before Yami took his hand and held it over the book 'You ready?'

Yugi gave a small nod and closed his eyes before they disappeared out of the hut.

* * *

><p>Yugi opened his eyes when he heard water and looked around; they stood in a small round wooden hut with an opening that led to a bridge connected to a much bigger hut, trees were growing tall and a dark black sky covered the distance. Yugi looked up at Yami who let go of Yugi's hand and looked out as well.<p>

'Night time' Yami chuckled and turned to Yugi 'What good timing eh?'

'Are…they asleep?' Yugi questioned.

'No. They're nocturnal as they only get four hours of light. Someone should be coming to find us soon'.

'They know we're here already?'

Yami nodded before frowning 'We've…never figured out how they know it though'.

Yugi gave a slow nod before jumping at hearing a small purring like noise, in the other hut came one of the Narlo. It was almost hidden in the darkness if the small glowing lights from the huts didn't reveal it, its head turning to the side before moving closer to the two. Its front hands lightly gave it a push as it more or less hopped in front of the two teens, more clicking and humming noises came from its throat as it inspected the two teens. Yami then bowed and tugged on Yugi's arm.

'Yugi, you have to bow' Yami whispered.

Yugi bit his lip but copied Yami, bowing to the strange creature in front of him. The Narlo gave some more noises before going on its front legs fully and bowing back to them, once they exchanged greetings the creature turned to go back down the bridge and wait for the teens to catch up. Yami held Yugi's wrist lightly before pulling him along to follow.

'They're very cautious' Yami explained as they followed the lone Narlo 'If you bow it shows you're a friend and mean no harm'.

'I-I see…' Yugi mumbled before looking around the forest they were in. There were many huts connected by just as many bridges, they all had faint glowing lights inside them and they could see similar creatures walking around clicking and purring to each other in their own language.

They walked through the maze of bridges until they came to a longer and much bigger building built around several trees, once the two walked in they were greeted with whistles and more purring like noises as a few of them had gathered into the building to meet the teens. They moved closer to crowd around them before Yami held up his hands so they looked over to him.

'Kou tsunai ksama chei' Yami spoke in a much softer tone of voice then his normal voice then turned to Yugi 'Et vloca shi Yugi'.

Yugi tensed at his name being mentioned but looked to the creatures as they chirred some more, a few of them hurried off out through the other doors while the others were holding Yugi and Yami's arms trying to sit them down on small straw mats.

'I didn't know you can speak in their language' Yugi whispered to Yami.

'It's…not really their language' Yami explained as he watched them hop off 'We made them that language, then taught them to understand. I've only just told them it's nice to see them again and told them your name'.

'Oh…I see…' Yugi looked up at them before turning to Yami 'Why do you do so much for them? Do they give you something in return?'

Yami smiled and shrugged his shoulders 'I guess its manners right? You help people when they need it right?'

Yugi gave a nod 'I suppose so…' He then shifted himself and the mat closer to Yami so their conversation could be more secluded even though the Narlo couldn't understand them 'So…how many are there of them?'

'Well last time we counted there was about seventy of them. They could've grown some more by then'.

'That doesn't sound like a lot…'

'Well their normal life span compared to us is about…thirty years or so'.

'Really? They don't have a lot of time to live then…' Yugi hung his head slightly 'That's kinda sad…' Yugi then jumped slightly as a pair of hands pushed a small brown bowl filled with food towards the teen. Yugi looked at it before turning to Yami who received a bowl just like Yugi's, Yami picked up the fruit and turned to Yugi seeing his confused face.

'It's fruit' Yami explained 'It's something you can eat'.

'Oh…' Yugi turned to the Narlo and smiled warmly 'Thank you' The Narlo tilted its head and gave a small clicking noise Yugi bit his lip and turned to Yami 'Yami, how do you say thank you?'

'Oh, Bandu' Yami spoke.

Yugi turned back to the creature with a smile 'Bandu'.

The Narlo gave a small squeak and a little bounce before leaving the teens to eat their food, Yugi observed his piece of fruit with curiosity before biting into it and chewing on it, he then put a hand over his mouth as he carried on trying to eat the chunk. Yami turned to him, watching Yugi with worry at his self-force feeding.

'You okay Yugi?' Yami questioned.

Yugi swallowed before letting go of his mouth and turning to Yugi 'It's sweet! And full of water!'

Yami gave a small chuckle 'It's supposed to be sweet and juice, that's what makes it fruit'.

'Oh…' Yugi bit his lip but decided to eat it nonetheless, shivering every time he felt the juice run into his mouth. He then looked up as one of the Narlo gave a small call that seemed to echo out of the hut then put one of its large hands over its chest-presumably its heart-Yugi watched the creature disappear out of existence, much like Yami did when he used his paper to leave Yugi's home.

'You taught them that disappearing trick' Yugi commented with a grin turning to Yami.

Yami looked up at Yugi noticing another disappear 'Oh…yeah they do that' Yami then swallowed the chunk of fruit he was eating before shrugging his shoulders 'But we didn't teach them that. They seemed to know how to do that when we arrived'.

Yugi stared at him confused before turning to his fruit 'Oh…'

* * *

><p>The two teens spent a while longer with the Narlo; Yami explained most of their culture to Yugi so he understood some more of the creatures before the sun started to rise on the planet and the Narlo started to fall asleep. Yami quietly led Yugi somewhere quieter before they used the paper with "home" written on it to return to the hut.<p>

Yugi gave a small sigh once returning to the familiar surroundings of the jungle, Yami turned to the desk before picking up the book they used before putting it back in its spot on the bookcase 'Did you like it?' Yami questioned.

'Oh yes…' Yugi nodded with a smile 'It was a really nice place…'

'Good. I like going there myself sometimes'.

Yugi smiled some more before his eyes turned to the top of the bookshelf; he tilted his head and pointed to a book 'Yami, what's that book?'

Yami turned to Yugi before following where his finger pointed to and seeing the dark covered book resting in its usual place on top of the bookcase like it had always been 'I don't know' Yami replied in a more quiet and almost fearful voice 'Mahad has never let me seen what's inside it…'

Yugi bit his lip seeing how secluded it made Yami just by mentioning it, looking up at the book once again wondering what was so bad about its contents.

*******************************End of chapter 5******************************

Hmm…I wonder which book that could be…hmm…

And hmm…so many mysterious things that I can't possibly explain…hmm…a little too much?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Rebels

Hehehe…yeah…

One weird character introduction coming right up!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Rebels<p>

'Well I'm sure one peek won't hurt' Yami chirped as he reached up to grab the book off the dusty top.

Yugi stared at the male with uncertainty 'I-I thought you wasn't allowed to read it…' Yugi mumbled.

'Yeah well I won't tell if you won't tell' Yami chuckled as he sat on the desk next to Yugi and looked at the holders over the book 'Hmm…whatever it is he didn't want me to read it' Yami managed to unlock it from its prison before opening the book up and turning over a few pages seeing long sentences 'Huh…looks like it's a desert island in the middle of an ocean…' Yami then turned over the next page to see a diagram 'Whoa'.

Yami ran his hand over a large diagram of what looked like a building in the shape of a mushroom; cut open with labels pointing out of it to describe the innards of the structure. Yugi looked over it as well then cringed at its large size

'Is it a monster?' He asked quietly.

'No it's a building' Yami corrected then looked to the passage of words next to him 'Hmm…looks like a prison world or something…'

'Prison world?'

'We have bad people too…so we have to put them somewhere' Yami sighed as he turned a few pages 'We usually find desolate places where no one would want to…' Yami then drifted off as he stared at a list.

Yugi watched him quietly for a few moments before speaking up 'Yami? I-Is something wrong with the book?'

'No it's…it's this list of prisoners' Yami murmured as his eyes went through the list 'I…know some of these people…'

'You do?'

'Yes. They're other writers and they…' Yami stopped again and his eyes widened 'That…can't be…'

'What?' Yugi moved closer and looked at the list as well as Yami pointed to two names, they meant nothing to Yugi but they obviously meant something to Yami.

'They…have the same last name as me…' Yami whispered as his breath started to shrink 'Mum…and dad…'

Silence passed through them before Yami stood up and put the book on the desk 'W-Wait! What are you going to do?' Yugi questioned.

'I'm going there and breaking them out' Yami replied as he skimmed the pages back to the beginning.

'But Yami if Mahad put it up there so you wouldn't get it then there has to be a reason why'.

'I don't care!' Yami turned to Yugi with his eyes almost to the edge of filling up with tears 'They're my parents and they could be alive! I can't just sit here and wait for Mahad to tell me what not to do! I have to save them'.

Yugi bit his lip before jumping off the desk and standing by his side quickly holding his hand 'Then I'm coming with you…you might get hurt so I'll have to watch your back'.

'You don't have to Yugi'.

'I know. But that's what friends do isn't it?'

Yami stared at him before giving a small nod knowing he won't be able to argue against the small teen before gently pressing their hands over the writing and disappearing out of existence.

* * *

><p>The two opened their eyes when they heard a small wind pass over them, they stood on a rocky path leading through the island, the noise of the sea crashed against the rocks and a strong salty smell wafted over the area, very little grew here and there was no sign of any other life.<p>

The two looked around for anything but the tall red rock walls only pointed them in one direction, Yami sighed and took Yugi's hand 'Well…we best start walking' Yami mumbled before pulling Yugi along.

Yugi gave a nervous nod as he looked out through an opening in the rock wall seeing the dark blue waters chop against each other despite the day being clear and calm. Yami kept his eyes sharp for any movement of people, they had to be around there somewhere, and he was going to find them. Yugi and Yami came to the edge of the cliff, looking over to see a small beach crowded with rocks and waves lapping up to the rocks, the two teens looked at each other before turning back.

'Maybe there's another way' Yami suggested but then yelped and grasped at his neck, pulling out a long and thin needle.

Yugi gasped and went to Yami's side as he started to wobble as if his legs couldn't support his weight anymore 'Yami? Yami are you okay?' Yugi questioned.

Yami only gave a small grunt as his answer as he collapsed to the ground; Yugi squeaked and got on his knees trying to pick Yami up and shake him trying to find out what was wrong. Yami could feel his eyes fluttering shut, he looked up when Yugi yelped and pulled out a needle of his own from his neck, Yami looked around before spotting a black figure standing on top of the rocks watching both of the teens fall unconscious before it went black.

Yami groaned as his eyes started to flutter open, he was met with a dark room with light pouring from one side, as he felt his head getting feeling flowing through it he sat up and looked around. He was sat in a small room with Yugi-who laid unconscious on a bench like Yami had-it was carved out from the rocks and had very little in it and stopping Yami from running out was wooden but strong looking bars. Yami turned to Yugi before getting up, wobbling a little he walked over and shook Yugi's shoulder.

'Yugi, Yugi wake up' Yami whispered shaking him more vigorously.

Yugi's large eyes began to open slowly before he looked up and smiled up at Yami 'Yami…you're okay'.

'Yeah I'm fine. You?'

'Umm…' Yugi held his head as he shakily sat himself up and nodded 'I think I'm okay…'

'Good' Yami sighed and turned to the bars looking around 'Looks like we became prisoners'.

'P-Prisoners?' Yugi got up and stood by his side looking out at the view, there was a small path going in front of the cell where they obviously patrolled and underneath the cliff looked like a small village of round dark domes with people walking in and out of them 'B-But we aren't doing anything wrong?'

'Probably trespassing' Yami muttered as he held the bars slightly and tried to pull them off but they were strong just as he imagined 'We need to tell them why we're here. They might let us off'.

They then turned to look as they heard footsteps approaching and two chatty voices, the teens watched two guards walk in view. They were scruffy wearing heavy and baggy clothes over most of their body-even covering most of their faces with turbans leaving their eyes to see-to protect them from the sun and winds, though they were ragged, ripped and dirtied they still looked like they served their purpose. They had long poles that they used like walking sticks on their patrols, long and pale colour they were made out of wood but the hole in the tops and presumably bottoms made him think they were more than just walking sticks.

They stopped when they saw the teens and started talking to each other in their language, one that neither Yugi nor Yami understood.

'Yami…you speak their language…right?' Yugi whispered hopefully.

'Err…I can try…' Yami watched the two seeming to have a deep discussion and only picking one word which was "Sei" thought pronounced more as "Shey". Yami watched them for a few more moments before clearing his throat and trying to get their attention before finally speaking up 'Sei?'

The two men turned to Yami making him smile lightly 'See, told you I could do it' Yami boasted before turning to the men 'There's…some sort of mistake here' Yami tried to explain it to them but they only tilted their heads at Yami 'My name is Yami and this is Yugi, we aren't going to hurt you we're looking for some people…can you let us out?'

They stared at Yami in silence for a few moments before they started to snap and yell at Yami, one of the men even grabbed their poles and slipped it through the bars so he could hit Yami on the head with it, Yami grunted and rubbed the top of his head as the two teens backed away from the bickering men.

'Must've said something wrong' Yami muttered as Yugi turned to check over his wound.

They turned to them as they started chuckling and apparently agreeing on something 'I don't like what they're talking about…and I can't understand them' Yugi whispered.

'Yeah…but looking at their hands I can tell it's not good'.

Yugi looked down at their hands watching one of the men clasping them together tightly like they were representing jaws, Yugi swallowed a large lump and grasped tightly at Yami as the men turned to the cell and moved closer. They then picked up their wooden poles and took out a familiar looking dart.

'Oh shit no' Yami pushed Yugi behind him as they slipped the dart into the gap before aiming it at Yami and shooting it out, the teen grasped the needle after it stuck in his arm and threw it aside but once he started to wobble Yugi quickly held him in his arms before his body finally gave out 'Yugi…don't let them get you too…' Yami murmured as he heard the prison door open and the men pushing Yugi away from the slowly unconscious Yami and dragged the teen out.

'No! Leave him alone!' Yugi wailed only to get hit again as the men shouted at him making him cringe away.

Yami gave a small sigh as he felt the sun hit his face before his eyes finally closed on him.

* * *

><p>Yami opened his eyes lightly and blinked a few times to realise he was staring at ground, puzzlement went over him as he tried to move but found his body tight and when he looked down at himself he realised thick rope was wrapped around his arms and chest as well as his wrists and ankles preventing him from escape. Yami looked around realising he stood on top of a cliff though what was below he couldn't see and that there was a hook attached to the back of the rope leading up to a small wooden machine where two of the guards stood talking to each other while they checked on two levers on the machines.<p>

Yami then felt himself get dragged along before his feet left the ground and he was hanging in air, Yami looked down at his dangling feet to see a clear blue water lagoon gently undisturbed and waiting to swallow Yami up. The teen paled as he realised what they were going to do, trying to wriggle himself out of his binds.

'No please don't do this!' Yami pleaded to them 'This is all a mistake! I'm innocent!'

They ignored Yami's pleas and took out a small whistle which they blew into to create a small tune; Yami looked out onto the water before paling some more and seeing a large black shadow swim close to the surface where a fin broke through the water before it sunk back into the water.

'Oh god' Yami muttered as he was slowly lowered and turned to the men 'No please! Don't do this!' But they quickly lowered him and he couldn't see them, he attempted to struggle out of his roped position but it was no use and with the large shadow growing closer all he had to do was pray it was a quick death.

The guards chuckled to themselves as another comrade moved closer and looked over the edge to see Yami being lowered, he turned to the men and started arguing with them in their language, shouts and spats flew from each side and it got rather heated that the guard let go of the lever. They watched the lever spin rapidly as it dropped Yami to the water, the male barely grabbing the lever in time as Yami's feet barely touched the water, Yami gave a sigh but looked up as the large fin emerged from the water and turned to his direction.

Yami tried his best to carry on wriggling to his escape but was rather glad he was lifted up by the newcomer, Yami watched as the shadow then leapt out of the water to reach him; it was a large, bulky fish with sharp teeth baring out of its mouth that were razor sharp and could easily cut through Yami with one bite, large white tusks curled out of its mouth that were scratched and had chunks missing out of it. Yami quickly curled up his legs as he was lifted up, barely missing the teeth and the end of the tusk only managed to make a cut in Yami's trouser leg before its large body hit the water with a loud splash.

Yami looked up as he started to reach the cliff and turned to see the new person with the guards, he stared at Yami for a few moments before pulling his turban off so his face could be seen more clearly and his blonde hair escaped.

'You're very lucky' He mumbled.

Yami gave a relieved sigh 'You speak like me'.

'Ah! I'm the one speaking; you only speak until I ask you something understood?' Yami gave a small nod to the terms 'Good. Who are you?'

'Yami…Yami Aten…'

He gave a questionable look 'Never heard of you'.

'I…I'm part of these people called Writers and I think-'

'Writers? We don't tolerate Writers around here' He tapped his fingers lightly on the lever making Yami nervous in case he was dropped again 'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let the whale feed on you'.

'Err…b-because I'm looking for someone…my parents, I think they might be prisoners here, please I don't mean to…uhh…do anything bad?'

The male put his hand on his hip 'Oh really? Your parents? And where are they exactly then?'

'Umm…I don't know but there's this building…you might've seen it?' The male gave a nod 'They could be there. If you could take me and my friend there I won't be any more trouble to you…please?'

He stared at Yami in thought for a few more moments before turning to the other lever and rolled him back onto the land, Yami gave a sigh of relief as the male walked over and cut him free from the rope.

'You're incredibly lucky Writer' He grumbled after freeing Yami's wrists to which the teen rubbed sorely 'But don't get stupid with it'.

'Noted'.

They turned when the guards argued against the blonde and kept pointing to Yami obviously not happy with his freedom, the male rolled his eyes 'Khaum beit shallum teiran' The guards gave an uncertain look and mumbled to each other 'Suor renme alki sei?'

The guards seem to agree with him and turned to walk off; the blonde turned to Yami and led him away from the edge of the cliff and onto a path 'What did you tell them?'

'I told them what you said' He shrugged his shoulders 'That you were looking for your parents…they didn't believe you so I said that if you were lying to us you'll get roasted'.

Yami gave a nervous chuckle 'Yeah…fair enough…'

They walked back up to the prison cells where they let Yugi out, the small teen was shaky but once he saw Yami tears of joy came to his eyes as he ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Yami blushed slightly but hugged Yugi back, despite the guards watching them with curious looks.

'I-I th-thought y-you were d-d-dead!' Yugi sobbed through tears as he clung to Yami.

'Yeah…I thought I was too…' Yami whispered as he held Yugi close before turning to the blonde 'Umm…thanks again by the way…uhh…'

'Joey' The blonde gave a nod 'And you best live up to your word'.

'I will'.

'Alright…well you best get out of here quickly otherwise you'll be on the line again'.

'No wait' Yami let go of Yugi to turn to Joey 'Umm…have you seen a building? It should be very tall, made out of metal and in the shape of a mushroom'.

Joey raised his brow 'What's a mushroom?'

Yami rolled his eyes then made a mushroom shape with his hands in the air 'Sort of something like this…' Joey watched his hands with a small tilt and stroked his chin 'Have you seen anything like that?'

'Hmm…now that you mention it I have' Joey gestured to follow him as he turned to walk off 'I'll show you the best place to see it'.

Yami held Yugi's hand and pulled him along to follow the blonde. They left the prisons and moved away from the small village and into the rocky desert, Yugi and Yami still looked around wearily but Joey seemed to be eased around the area and kept on moving through the rock wall maze like he knew where he was going.

'Say Joey…' Yami spoke up 'Is it alright if I come back here and write everything down…I mean it looks like an interesting place-'

'No' Joey growled.

'Oh…umm…o-okay…'

'I-It's not bad' Yugi defended as he pushed himself to keep up with their long legs 'Yami did it with me a-and it was fun, we learnt so much about each other…he just writes about you and what you do…'

Joey then stopped and turned sharply to the two teens making them flinch at the sight of his glare 'Listen I've had to deal with a lot of shit with your Writers and Builders and whatever you call yourselves, you've made my people's lives misery's and I don't want my home in one of your silly little books understood?'

Yami gave a small nod making Joey turn back again and continue to lead them through the maze, Yami and Yugi shrugged to each other before moving as well. They soon climbed uphill before they reached a ledge that looked out onto the dark horizon that was their ocean, the waves still cutting through one another and disturbing the beautiful blue colour it would've been and the strong aroma of salt washed over them. Joey then pointed out to into the water.

'There's your mushroom' Joey uttered.

Yami and Yugi squinted trying to see 'Where?' They both asked.

'Open your eyes. It's right there' They looked closer again having to move to the edge of the cliff to be able to make out a small silver bump lightly bouncing in the water.

'What? No' Yami turned to Joey 'It was supposed to be in the land…like in my book…'

'Your book was wrong then. It's right out into sea, rather clever if you think about it. With Whales swimming out there ready for a meal, you're stuck with no way out'.

Yugi turned to Yami 'What should we do? We can't swim there…'

'No' Yami then smiled and turned to Joey 'Say…Joey you don't happen to have a boat we can use do you?'

Joey only scowled at Yami making him nervous before sighing and turning away 'Be called a traitor and hated I will…yes I have a boat'.

'Great! Can we use it?'

'No' Joey nodded in the direction of the prison in the water 'They'll be pulling in some more prisoners soon, best not to go when they' doing that…'

'Oh…' Yami turned to look back at the prison with a small thought before Joey turned to leave the two teens 'Hey Joey!' Yami quickly grabbed Yugi's hand again to pull him along 'Don't leave us here!'

*********************************End of chapter 6****************************

Underwater prisons now where could I have got that from?

Let's just hope that Joey and crew don't roast Yami and Yugi nyeh?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!He t


	7. Underwater breakout

Written on the pages, is the answer to their never ending story~

Ah that's what this feels like.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Underwater breakout<p>

Yami looked around at the small huddle of groups the people had created around many fireplaces; Yami was glad that he had Yugi sat next to him as he didn't want to be alone with the strong rebels in case he said something wrong, they seemed like an easily offended group.

'So how long have you two been together?' Joey asked as he tore into what looked like a fish.

'Uhh…not long' Yami replied turning to Yugi 'About…two days I think. We've been going to different places so it could be a year…'

Yugi looked up at Yami as he shyly nibbled on the food they graced them with 'Really? That much time could've passed'.

'It's a complex thing on distance' Yami vaguely explained.

'I didn't realise you could marry within two days' Joey mused.

The two teens flushed up furiously and turned to him 'M-Married?' Yami stuttered 'Wh-What makes you think we're married?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'You looked like you were'.

Yami gave a small laugh 'Y-Yeah right…' Yami turned to Yugi with a roll of his eyes 'Married, can you believe him?'

Yugi gave a nod of agreement while trying to hide his crimson coloured face; the group continued to feast far into the night which Yami enjoyed as he looked up into the night sky to see stars and explained to Yugi what they were, Joey then gave a stretch of his arms before standing up.

'Well I'm going to head off' Joey mumbled before turning to the rest of the group and saying his goodnights in their own language.

'Wait, where will we sleep?' Yami questioned.

Joey turned to him with a raised brow 'The ground' He suggested before turning 'Sleep well…'

Yami and Yugi watched the blonde walk away to one of the houses before turning to each other 'He hasn't got many good manners' Yugi commented quietly.

'Yeah I get that vibe too' Yami added before turning back to their meal.

* * *

><p>Joey stared down at the two sleeping teens by the fire; he watched them for a few moments before nudging Yami's back with his foot 'Oi. Time to wake up'.<p>

Yami gave a groan but opened his eyes with a yawn; he then looked down to his arms and blushed furiously as he saw Yugi snuggled comfortably within his embrace, Yugi gave a small sigh and held tighter to Yami's shirt in his sleep making Joey chuckle.

'Not married eh?' Joey sniggered before walking off leaving Yami burning crimson 'Your friends arrived so you best hurry up'.

Yami gave a small nod and held Yugi's hands to try and pry them off his clothes while waking him up 'Come on Yugi, wake up now'.

Yugi gave a small whimper in his sleep but opened his eyes nonetheless, he gave a dark blush when he saw Yami's chest in front of him, his eyes then travelled up to Yami's face before letting go and moving away from Yami 'S-Sorry' Yugi stuttered as he sat up.

'It-It's fine' Yami reassured as he sat up as well and brushed off the loose dirt 'Come on, we best hurry up'.

Yugi nodded and quickly brushed his clothes as well before following Yami out of the village, Yami looked around before seeing a small path leading to what looked like a small beach at the bottom. Yugi and Yami carefully climbed down it until they walked out onto the sand; Joey was at the seas edge watching a few large birds fly over before turning to the teens.

'Here' He lightly kicked the small canoe like boat by his side 'This will take us out into sea?'

Yami raised his brow 'Us?' He repeated.

'You think I'm dumb enough to leave you with my boat? It took most of my childhood to make it!' Joey huffed before gesturing them to come closer as he picked up some oars and turned to them 'Now then, who's going to help paddle?'

Yami glanced at Yugi before shrugging his shoulders 'I'll do it' He offered as he walked closer and took one of the long oars in his hands and sat himself in the middle of the boat, Yugi hurried over and sat behind Yami for safety.

Once the two were sat comfortably in the boat Joey pushed on the end so it shifted the boat into the water and began to bob over the waves, Joey waded through the shallow water before climbing into the boat and helping Yami push the boat further out into the water.

They rode the boat far out into the ocean and as they did they watched the land drift further away and the prison growing ever closer, Yami could see the dome of the building rising out of the water and several large demeaning black ships dormant at its docks. Yami gave a small frown at the prison but kept on paddling nonetheless until Joey stopped; Joey pulled his oar out and sat it over his lap before looking back at the two confused teens.

'This is as far as we can go' Joey explained.

'What? Why?' Yami questioned.

'Any further we'll get shot at' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'They don't take too well to us'.

Yami sighed and looked past the blonde at the building, he could almost make out guards patrolling around the metal surface 'But…we're so close. Can't we swim there?'

Joey let out a small laugh 'Only if you want to be Whale food again. They're huge but they're masters of disguise'.

Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair 'We need to get there…my parents…'

Yugi bit his lip and rubbed Yami's back to try and comfort him, Yami tapped his fingers on the oar in thought before looking back to the building 'We need something white…'

'White?' Joey repeated with a raise of his brow 'Why?'

'It's a sign of peace' Yami explained as he looked around the small boat 'If we wave it they might let us come closer'.

Yami then turned behind him and smiled as he spotted white before looking up at Yugi 'Yugi…can I have your shirt?'

Yugi blushed a deep red before hugging his chest 'B-But I'll be bare!'

'You can have it back when they see it, I promise' Yami held out his hand with a small smile 'Please?'

Yugi looked between Yami's offering hand and his pleading face with a bite of his lip.

* * *

><p>Two guards were standing by the edge of the prison platform looking out across the ocean, they then frowned as they saw a boat gently moving closer with something white waving from the top, they held their guns ready but waited until they came closer to ask questions.<p>

'Okay Yugi you can put your shirt back on' Yugi gave a sigh of relief as he quickly slipped his shirt back on and rubbed his blushing cheeks 'Joey you need to do the talking'.

'And say what?' Joey hissed back at him.

'Say you captured us and stuff. Just keep them distracted while me and Yugi get taken to the cells. You can keep talking right?'

'Heh. It's what I was born to do'.

They soon paddled to the prison and with a small thud the boat stopped at the metal platform, Joey looked up at the two guards and their large guns pointing in his direction 'What's this about?' One of them demanded.

Joey frowned up at them 'Well I can't talk with your guns in my faces' Joey snapped at them making them lower their weapons but still keep a good grip on them in case he cause trouble 'Now. I know you lot are after these Writer people, I just so happened to catch these two causing trouble in my village and thought you might like to take them'.

The guards looked behind Joey at Yami and Yugi with suspicious lights before giving a nod 'Alright, get out the boat then'.

Joey then stepped out of the boat so Yugi and Yami wobbled their way onto the metal platform; they were immediately stabbed lightly in the back by the guns and herded towards an opening in the platform which looked like it led to prison cells. The guard watched the three disappear before turning to Joey with a small frown 'What are you still doing here?'

'What? You think I'd hand them over just like that? No you give me something in return'.

'Like what?'

'Well you tell me what you've got and I'll decide'.

Yami and Yugi were pushed down the circular stairs until they came to a bay, they watched as the guard moved away from them, his gun trained onto them before he hit a switch and the floor opened up. Yugi gave a small squeak at the loud noise and clung tightly to Yami as they waited for the sharp teeth to pull back revealing more stairs which led to the deeper darker part of the prison, groans and cries lifted from the depths as they were forced to walk down more circular stairs.

Yami's eyes quickly took in the big red emergency button which had the small words "open all cells" under it; typical of Builders to be safe. Yugi squeaked as the guard poked Yugi's back and growled 'Hurry up' to them.

'Yami' Yugi whispered to the male 'What are we going to do?'

'I'll think of something' Yami whispered back as he carried on declining down the stairs.

'Alright stop here' The guard ordered to which they did, they looked up at the empty cell they stood in front of, the guard moved closer and pushed a few buttons on a small pad that opened the cell door 'Alright, move in'.

Yugi bit his lip and looked up at Yami who scowled at the inside but took a step moving closer into the prison, but before they walked inside Yami broke from Yugi's terrified grasp to turn to the guard and kicked him hard, the guard grunted and stumbled back before falling over the edge of the stairs and a thud came from his fall. Yami hurried over to the edge to look down at the groaning guard before turning back to Yugi.

'Yugi, open all the cells and get everyone out of here' Yami ordered 'I'll deal with the guard'.

Yugi watched as Yami raced down the stairs while Yugi pushed his shaky legs back up to the large button they had passed, Yami jumped the last few steps and turned to the guard as he sat up and rubbed his head, but when he saw Yami he quickly picked up his gun and aimed it at Yami.

'You little runt!' He growled before shooting at Yami who quickly ducked at the shot.

The guard continued to shoot at the teen as he dodged and ducked the large bullets they used, Yami then skidded down as he shot twice and looked up at the approaching guard.

Yami then flinched as he felt water trickle down his face, the teen looked up at the wall to see a small crack with water spitting out of it and a groan erupted from it. Yami only had to watch it crack open some more before he scrambled up to his feet and ran to the stairs, the guard watched him run away before looking to the crack as it was split open letting more water rush in.

Yugi had hit the button by then so the cell doors had opened so everyone was rushing out to their escape; Yugi managed to push himself to the stairs and looked down for Yami only to see the wall tear open and forceful waves of water started to fill up the bottom of the prison. Another groan came from deep within as it started to tilt on one side making everyone fall to one side of the room, even on the surface everyone wobbled slightly to the direction it tipped in.

'The hell was that?' The guard growled.

Joey stared at the man before elbowing him hard in the back of the head making him fall with a chuckle 'Never did like you guys' Joey mumbled as he quickly hurried over to the opening seeing the escaped prisoners rush out to their freedom while water started to fill up the bottom and climbed up to the top.

'Joey! Hit the switch!' Yami shouted up at him as his feet started to get lapped up by the water.

Joey looked around before spotting the switch and jumping down to it, he waited until most of the people-including Yugi-had climbed out of the hole and watched with fear going through them, Joey then flipped the switch making the prison groan again as the teeth started to push out and close over.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out and was about to go after Yami.

But the teen managed to pull himself out and watch as the cover clamped shut tightly, Yami looked down at the cracks to see the water starting to spit out at any places.

'Everyone head to the docks quickly!' Yami ordered as water started to fall gently over the edge of the hole.

Everyone quickly scrambled out and ignored the frantic guards, who were scrambling around trying to keep their land afloat, the prisoners quickly spotted the docks and ran through the increasing water towards the nearest grey ship they could find. They all ran aboard and quickly filled the ship up, Yugi and Joey came back to the front to see Yami going to the controls. Yami looked at all the different buttons and letters as his legs got consumed by more water, but he soon found the right button and hit it watching the boat slowly back out from the docks and into the sea. Yami tried to run after the boat but with the water taking the building under quickly he was finding it hard to wade against the water currents, he took a leap to the boat and tried grasping at the smooth edge, Joey reached over the edge and grabbed Yami's hand so he dangled a little before the blonde pulled the teen up onto the deck.

Everyone gave a cheer as the prison groaned some more and finally sunk into the water with large bubbles of air rising to the surface, some of the people cried tears of joy and hugged their cell mates as they silently drifted away from what was their hell. Yami gave a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

'You know…you're a lot of trouble' Joey mumbled and slapped his back 'But you're okay as well'.

Yami gave a small nod 'Thanks Joey…'

*******************************End of chapter 7******************************

I swear it was a lot better in my mind.

How it turned crap when typing beats me.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Passage to the old age

Let's see how the crap-I mean story goes on from here.

Heh…no slip up…

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Passage to the old age<p>

Yami looked among the passengers as he recovered from his small fright of possible death, they were still celebrating and make sure the other was okay, Yami bit his lip and continued to look around only making his friends watch him in confusion.

'Yami…are you okay?' Joey queried.

'I can't see my parents' Yami answered going on tip toe to look over their heads 'They should be here…'

'Yami…' Yugi gently put his hand on Yami's shoulder 'I'm so sorry…'

Yami gave a small nod and sighed, feeling somewhat empty at not finding his parents 'Yami?' Yami looked up at the woman voice and saw a young woman in rags running towards him, tears running down her face as a young man also followed her.

'M-Mum?' He questioned before being tackled into a hug 'Dad!'

They both hugged Yami tightly; Yami wrapped his arms around them as well as tears ran down his face, the parents whispered their love and how much they missed their son. Yugi and Joey stood back so as to not ruin their reunion, watching the family hug each other emotionally before they finally let each other go. Sakuko held Yami's teary face as she smiled.

'Oh Yami…I thought we'd never see you again' Sakuko managed to choke out through her tears.

'M-Me too' Yami croaked back then looking up as his father ruffled his hair.

'I'm so…proud of you my son'.

Yami gave a nod and hugged him tightly as well 'Hey…not meaning to break your happy moment' The family then turned to Joey 'But do you know how to steer the boat?'

He then pointed to the front of the ship, to which everyone turned to see a looming cliff face approach close, Yami and his father quickly hurried up to the wheel before turning it sharply so the ship barely missed scratching against the rocks. They both gave a sigh and continued to steer the ship away from danger.

* * *

><p>Yami stuck with his father in helping steering the ship, Joey was standing by the edge of the ship trying to find a large enough beach for them to port at while Yugi was talking with Sakuko happily.<p>

'I am proud of you Yami' Aritomo spoke up again 'You've set us all free'.

'At the price of killing several men' Yami mumbled plainly.

'That doesn't matter Yami-'

'They may have been bastards' dad but they could've had families too. I don't feel proud about that…'

'Yami…'

Yami sighed and turned to leave his father, walking back onto the deck and walking to the end of the ship and looking out over at the waves. Yugi and Sakuko watched Yami for a few moments, then Yugi reassured the mother before walking over to the teen quietly.

'Back home…' Yugi spoke quietly 'There's this story we tell'.

'Oh yeah?' Yami glanced at him 'About what?'

'About two brothers. They founded our home, and they swore to rule together. But then the younger brother killed his older brother for power'.

'Nice guy' Yami mumbled.

Yugi gave a small smile 'After he realised what he had done, he couldn't believe he would kill his own brother. But he realised that he couldn't bring him back, so instead he built a shrine to which he would pray to every morning and tried to live to his brothers expectations and create the perfect community for us…which we have'.

'No offense…it's a nice story but I fail to see the point of the story'.

'We consider murder wrong…but it takes a man to admit what he has done and try to correct it'.

'I don't know if I can correct what I've done…'

'You remember them right? As men, not the enemy. I think…that's a good honour as it is already'.

Yami hummed but nodded in agreement 'Yeah…it…kinda does in a sense…'

Yugi smiled and patted Yami's back lightly 'Oh!' They turned to Joey who pointed to the cliff face that opened up to show them the long stretch of beach that laid in wait 'Over there! That's close to my home!'

Aritomo turned the ship to the designated beach, once the large ship touched the sand off the beach it stopped and let the bridge lower down so the large group could move off. Joey led the group to his home, and had to once again explain the situation to his relatives and friends in his tongue what was happening. Aritomo walked over to Yami, putting his hand on his shoulder to gain his attention, Yugi looked up at the gesture as well seeing his serious face to it.

'Yami…I…I understand how you feel' Aritomo spoke in an almost broken voice but attempting to keep it stitched together 'But I have been a prisoner for many years, I know how the Builders feel about us. Once they know they're prison is gone, they'll kill anyone they find that isn't a Builder'.

'Wait' They turned to see the blonde jog over to them with a concerned face 'My people too?'

'Yes…unfortunately. You are also living here and you aren't a Builder'.

'Those bastards! They wouldn't dare!'

'They will. Unless we are quick' Aritomo turned back to his son 'Yami…you might've heard this already…but you are the creator'.

'Not again' Yami shook his head 'I can't be. I'm just…normal. Too normal to be anyone special'.

'Yami, I wouldn't say it to anyone' Aritomo put his hands on Yami's shoulder 'I know you are. And I know you can help us settle this war…'

Yami looked up with a slightly pained and confused face at the predicament; he then looked to his friends for guidance on what to do 'I-I don't know…'

Yugi smiled and held Yami's hand within his own 'I'll be there by you Yami. I can't let my people get hurt…and I can't let you go on your own'.

'Me too' Joey added 'But I couldn't care less if you went on your own, I just don't want my families to get hurt as well'.

Yami gave a small smile to them and held Yugi's hand tighter 'Thanks…both of you…but you don't need to come'.

'Yes we do Yami. It's our decision'.

'Yami' Yami turned back to his father as he rummaged through a pocket in his rags, he took out a small ripped piece of paper before holding it to Yami, the writing was not what he used nevertheless he understood what it meant 'Can you read this?'

'Yes' Yami answered.

'Only the creator would be able to read this and go to this place. Within this world lies a book that leads to the old age. Mahad has told you about the old age hasn't he?' Yami gave a small nod 'You must go there and find the only book that leads to the old age and open the passages up again, we'll come at the signal when you open it up'.

Yami gave a nod and held his hand out, Yugi and Joey quickly held onto Yami's hand before his fingers touched the writing and all three disappeared. Sakuko watched them disappear before giving a small sob and wiped her eyes as they filled with tears, Aritomo turned to his wife and pulled her closer stroking her shoulder.

'Calm my darling' He soothed 'I know Yami can do this'.

* * *

><p>They opened their eyes only to be met with small dots of light hitting against their face and on the small metal platform they were standing on. Their weak eyes blinked a few times before looking around at their surrounding; they stood in a dark place with small holes poked through the black sky letting light pour in small doses. The platform was very small and cramped, a metal railing wrapped high around the platform so if anyone stood on it they couldn't fall off easily, and only one lever served a purpose for its strange room.<p>

'Where the hell are we?' Joey asked as he peered over the edge into the deep blackness 'Trapped?'

'No. It's a protection dome' Yami explained as his fingers caressed the small rubber hold on the lever 'Writers would build them on worlds where there were animals that were bigger or would simply hunt us. They'd provide observation of them in their natural habitat and we'd be safe'.

Yami then pulled the lever back and with a groan the glowing spots started to move, rolling over their heads so the spots moved across their faces and the platform, Yugi gave a small smile as he watched it move overhead.

'This is quite pretty' He commented.

'Yeah…reminds me of the night sky' Joey added before there was a thud as it hit in position.

'That must be the moon then' Yami nodded to the large open space that looked big enough for someone to climb through and a small black shape hung on the side of it. Yami pulled the lever again and with yet another groan it began to roll over, they watched the large circle that represented the moon fly above them before a thud indicated its halt. They looked up to see a clang and the black object lightly lower to the platform, until it stopped and revealed a ladder leading out.

'Damn Writer inventions' Joey mumbled as Yami began climbing with Yugi following him.

Yami climbed to the top and poked his head out; it was a large lush forest growing around the holey protection dome they stood in, a thick cloudy mist swamped the space in between the trees with a few vines hanging down.

Yami checked that the area was clear before jumping out and turning back to help Yugi out and watched as Joey climbed out as well, when their feet touched the ground it gave an odd squish making Joey cringe.

'Eww! I hate this place already!' Joey whined as he tried to keep his feet moving all the times.

'Remember, keep your eyes open for anything that moves' Yami warned as they started to trek their way through the woods 'It could be something that can eat us'.

Yugi gulped and caught up with Yami as they continued through the wet world. They looked at the deep green foliage hanging from the trees-apparently only the trees admired the soggy ground below them-the scratch marks against the bark were drawn down and didn't look reassuring to the teens. They soon came to an uprooted tree which had fallen over, but the roots were still embedded in the ground so was presumably more or less alive. Yami was the first to climb over it and let his feet squish against the ground before looking down at where he had treaded.

'Whoa…check this out' Yugi and Joey stood on top of the tree before looking down at Yami's feet.

He stood within a large footprint that could easily swallow him up, three main claws stuck out at the front while a smaller one was poked out on the side; the ground that was pressed was gently oozing green murky water that was hidden underneath the soil.

'That is one huge footprint' Joey commented as he swung his legs around 'I guess that that is what we're watching out for'.

'But…I didn't see any other footprints going in this direction' Yugi added with worry 'We would've seen them…wouldn't we?'

'Unless it can fly' Yami mused.

'Great…it's bigger than us, it can eat us and it can flies' Joey grumbled as he looked away 'I hate this place'.

'Well then we best find a way out of here' Yami looked around some more for any sign 'They don't usually build too far away from the protection dome for safety reasons'.

The three teens then stopped when they heard a growl and hot breath went over the back of their necks making them shiver, they slowly turned around to see who-or what-was standing behind them.

It was a large lizard that easily stood the average height of a large mansion, its feet gently sunk into the ground with its razor sharp claws, a single forked tongue occasionally slithered out and tasted the air. Large black scales covered over its body and a long swishing tail ended on its back, curled up wings were pressed against its back. It gave a small growl as it stared at the three petrified teens hungrily.

'Run…' Yami whispered to the other two before taking off.

Joey and Yugi didn't waste any time and ran after Yami, the beast gave a large roar that shook the trees making them rustle, it then started to bound after them. It wouldn't take the large creature long to catch up to them, when Yami realised that he quickly turned to the trees with Yugi and Joey following his lead. The beast gave another earth shaking roar before its wings spread further out and took off into the sky to follow them from above; Yami watched the shadow that passed over them before looking up and catching a white wall.

'Over there!' Yami pointed ahead before running over to the building, searching desperately for a door. Raised on a platform the white washed building was small and hidden in the mangrove city, a wooden oak door was sat in the middle of the wall and Yami took no time in throwing it open and pulling Yugi and Joey in before slamming it shut.

The teens took the time to catch their breath as they heard the beast roar outside and the large flapping of its wings disappear in the distance. Joey sighed and shook his head, glancing over to Yami.

'That was way too close' Joey mumbled.

'Yeah…it was…' Yami sighed and looked around the small room. An opening in the roof was letting light pour into the room and over on the far side where a small makeshift window was sat, a table-as well as a book-sat in front of it lying wait to be used.

Yami approached it and carefully picked up the book; he brushed off some of the dust before opening it up and reading the lines 'This is it…the old age…'

'The one we needed?' Yugi questioned as he moved closer.

'Yeah' Yami held his hand out and Yugi and Joey quickly held onto it 'Let's go then'.

Yami pressed his hand against the ink and the three disappeared from the world they were in.

*********************************End of chapter 8****************************

Dragons always have to have a cameo.

By the way has anyone figured out why Yami couldn't be the creator? Just to refresh your memory…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!He tlyly


	9. The old city

To be honest…I'm glad these guys are doing what they're doing.

I would be terrified at the end of it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-The old city<p>

'Damnit I can barely see' Joey growled as the other two teens peered around at their surroundings, trying to make out the jagged shapes that they could see in the dim light. A soft orange glow came from below them from an unknown source, stalagmites and stalactites shadows created the sharp teeth that swallowed the light source, Joey still muttered to himself at how dark it was and how he was tripping over something while Yami held his hands out and searched along the wall.

He soon came across a torch and pulled it out of its holder before stroking over the small cracked orb, Yugi and Joey turned to Yami when it started to brighten up and broke the darkness away. The floor was stepped broken concrete; a few doors were tucked into the earth wall that were either hanging on hinges or sealed tight that there was no way inside.

Yami looked around quickly 'Right, I know where we are, this way' Yami began to walk in one direction so Joey and Yugi quickly followed him, sticking close to him so they weren't left behind in darkness.

'So what is this place?' Joey questioned as he glanced up at the pictures on the wall that depicted events of people.

'This is the old city' Yami explained 'Where Builders and Writers used to live together'.

'Oh, my dream spot' Joey mumbled sarcastically as he frowned at the paintings he saw now.

'What are we doing here?' Yugi questioned as he stuck close to Yami's side.

'All passages to here were blocked off when we separated from the Builders…we have to open them again. There's a small control area where we can do that'.

'And then…?'

'Then…we're going to have to convince Writers and Builders to stop fighting each other'.

Joey turned back to Yami 'So you're accepting this…creator idea then?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I think it's the case if I don't do something about it then no one else will'.

They walked for a while before they came to the end of the path, the concrete had been chipped away by age and left rough edges, hanging on the edge of the path was a metal tram that had a line built into the earth wall and disappeared into the orange glow distance. Yami held the torch out to it, looking around a little seeing a lever poke out of the concrete before turning to Joey and Yugi.

'This is our way across the chasm' Yami explained before pointing to the lever 'Someone will have to stay here and pull the lever then jump into the tram'.

'Someone?' Joey repeated with a raise of his brow.

Yami rolled his eyes lightly 'Fine, I'll do it, here' Yami handed the torch to Yugi before moving to the lever, Yugi and Joey quickly boarded the tram holding onto the sides as it creaked and rocked slightly under their weight, Yami waited until they were comfortable and ready in the tram before pushing on the lever. With a groan the tram began to move out of the hole it was sat in for so many years, Yami quickly ran to the edge of the concrete before jumping off and grabbing onto the edge of the tram, Joey helped pull Yami in so he was safe and they carried on floating above the distant orange glow underneath them.

'Must be damn fit to do this job' Joey commented.

'Well they wouldn't jump in, there would be two on each side' Yami corrected with a roll of his eyes at Joey's naivety.

The tram rocked slightly as it carried the group of teens over the bottomless pit, but at the sight of more broken away concrete Yami clambered to the edge before jumping off and landing on the other side, pulling on the lever so the tram screeched but halted nonetheless. The two teens waited until they were sure it was safe before clambering out, Yugi handed Yami back the torch before looking around their new high position.

'Not far now' Yami reassured and led them to some curled stairs that reached further up, Yugi and Joey looked around the dark abyss they were proceeding up into before their feet touched metal causing a loud echo, Yami didn't seem to care—like he knew it was there all along—and carried on walking to a control panel.

'What's this?' Joey asked as he tapped his foot, hearing the empty echo rumble further and further down.

'Something' Yami replied distantly as he looked over the controls 'A tradition you might say'.

'Oh…' Joey walked over the metal plating before standing by Yami's side 'What'cha got there?'

Yugi observed the rusty yet strong metal plating for a few more moments before jogging over to the other males and holding the torch closer so they can see the buttons and lights on the small pad.

'Hey what does this do?' Joey questioned before pressing the button.

There was a small click and a zap before lights around them and the cliffs started to flicker on, lighting every path and shadowed area so all could be seen. The cave around them wasn't much different to what they imagined it to be like, the rock like teeth almost closed on the pathways, built in buildings laid forgotten in a sad state among the other objects left behind.

'Well…at least we can see where we're going' Joey gave a small chuckle but quickly fell silent at the other two questionable faces.

Yami pressed a few more buttons before there was a heavy thud, they looked around before seeing a small carrier pull up on some tracks and stopped before them, it was brass in colour and was shaped like a bullet for speed, two steel clamps were wrapped around the track that disappeared over the edge.

'You guys are wacko's' Joey mumbled as they sat inside the given seats of the carrier.

Yami smiled lightly as he turned a few of the buttons around, Yugi and Joey tried to watch him by looking over his shoulder but when he turned to them they sat back.

'You don't mind long drops, fast speeds and sharp turns do you?' Yami questioned.

'Uhh…why?'

'No reason' Yami smiled sweetly at them as the carrier jerked back to life and began traveling slowly along the tracks.

Yugi and Joey looked around cautiously after Yami's suspicious question, their eyes then set on the track as it almost slowed to a halt, they looked around before their eyes widened at the sight before them. They hung on the fine edge of a drop in the tracks, it plummeted far into the orange glow and where it led to they weren't sure but they knew they didn't want to find out.

But before they could have a chance to protest against the idea the carrier tipped over and they began to run down the track, Yugi's and Joey's screams could be heard far around the cavern as they entered the orange glow before it was cut abruptly by the carrier reaching the bottom of the track and turning sharply round a corner, the teens looked around during their speed journey as they passed through a tunnel carved into one of the walls of the cavern, bright lights whizzed past them illuminating the ruined murals painted on before they escaped the tunnel and ended up in the open air again.

'That's where we're going' Yami pointed out to a large building in the near distance, it was tall with a gold glow emitting from it, small spouts protruded from the building creating man made waterfalls to fall and crash in the lake below it 'Just one more corner to go'.

'Oh god no' Joey whined but braced himself for the second sharp corner.

The carrier then turned round the corner when the track turned before starting to slow down and jerking to a halt, Yugi gave a small squeak when it stopped but once again moved back into life and began the climb up to the top of the building the track lead up.

'I hate you Yami' Joey mumbled as he rested his head against Yugi's back 'I hate you and your family and your heritage…why is this thing even in existence?'

'It's quick and efficient to get to the top' Yami explained as he looked at the waterfalls that roared by their sides.

'It was terrifying!'

'I…feel lighter' Yugi uttered looking up at Yami 'Is…that normal?'

'For the first few times yeah' Yami looked back to Yugi with a smile 'It'll pass in its own time'.

The carrier soon pulled itself over the top before stopping at the end of the track, the teens hopped out of the carrier before spotting a small board with three figurines built into them, they were like metal dishes spread out over the buttons. Yami walked over to the buttons before pushing all three, the figurines gave a sigh before shrivelling up and closing their plates up so it looked more or less like a flower bulb.

'Amazing…' Yugi whispered.

'Hey what's this?' Joey asked as he picked up a ring, it had a silver base that would fit a slender finger with a large green—and cracked in places—gem sitting above it.

'It's what the Builders used' Yami explained as Joey slipped it over his finger 'That gem was able to imitate our powers of going to one place through books, the Builders used it to give themselves that power…but then the gems ran out and the rings were considered valuable'.

'Oh…' Joey observed the ring before turning to Yami 'Can I keep this one?'

Yami gave a soft chuckle 'Sure Joey'.

'So…now what do we do?' Yugi queried as he touched the figurines lightly.

'Well, we've opened the passages to get into here' Yami explained with a rub of his head 'Now we need to…contact both sides in hope that the leaders at least come here'.

'Who are the leaders?'

'I don't know'.

Joey frowned as Yami walked behind them to turn to what looked like a megaphone with many legs sprawled out of its base 'How can you not know who your leader is?'

'We're not the leading kind' Yami answered as he twirled the handles on the legs so they started to hiss and creak lightly 'And the Builders seem to change their leaders every ten years or so…'

Yami then held up his hand to the other two so they would be silent; he then turned back to the hissing megaphone before leaning closer to it 'Hello?' He called into it, the teens then looked around as Yami's voice echoed and bounced around the cavern until it died into the distance 'Right, that's home base then'.

Yami returned to twirling the handles around causing the hissing to disappear and reappear on the other side of the legs.

'Let me guess…something that lets you talk to the other side of the world?' Joey questioned.

'Further than that. Relatively speaking you can talk to anyone anywhere in the universe providing they have this' Yami explained with a nod.

'Jeez. Is there anything you can't make?'

Yami only gave a smirk before turning back to the megaphone with a suck of a deep breath 'To all Writers and Builders the old city has been opened, I need you to come to the old city so we can stop this violence' They waited a few moments expecting Yami's voice to echo before he sighed 'That sounded so dull'.

'At least it got the point across' Joey reassured lightly.

Yugi bit his lip and turned to Yami 'So…what's going to happen now?'

'If I did it right…Writers and Builders will start appearing…then maybe we can sort this out…we need to go back though'.

Joey groaned 'Oh no…not on that thing again'.

Yami smiled lightly 'Yes. But backwards'.

Joey groaned again 'That's going to make it worse!'

* * *

><p>It took a long while for Yami and Yugi and Joey to wait, they paced up and down the cracked concrete and tried to find idle things to do with their time, they then looked up as people—including Yami's parents and Mahad—started to appear, the Writers. Yami watched his Father glance over the other Writers before going to his son; Aritomo put his hand on Yami's shoulder to pat it lightly.<p>

'You're doing good Yami' He reassured quietly.

'I hope so' Yami whispered back then turning as another person appeared, but on closer look it wasn't just one.

A large airship came into existence and started to slow to a stop, the large orange balloon tied under ropes was barely afloat as the large and sharp rocks poked into its side. A wooden board extended from the ship and touched the concrete, allowing a large group of men all wielding guns to touch onto the concrete and stare back at the Writers; one of the men stood out from the rest and took a few steps forward. He was large and bulky making his gun seem unnecessary against his muscles, the small sliver of black beard hung on his chin lifelessly while the rest of his hair curled in one direction over his head.

'This…better be good' He said lowly in a threatening tone.

'Shut it Yasuo' Aritomo growled.

'Dad' Yami mumbled.

Yasuo huffed lightly and tapped his fingers alongside of the gun 'You best watch your mouth Writer…we have weapons far beyond your intelligence'.

'Please' Yami turned to Yasuo 'We've come here to sort this out, not to make it worse'.

'And how do you propose that?' Yasuo then pointed his gun to the group of Writers 'You lot have been going behind our backs!'

'That's a lie!' The Writers argued back 'We've never done such a thing!'

'You have that strange power inside you, why wouldn't you? I bet you've been spreading rumours about us all over the worlds haven't you!'

Yami looked between both sides as their voices roared and argued against accusations and statements, Yami tried to calm them both down but his voice was deafened by their arguing, Yugi bit his lip and looked up at Joey who tapped his fingers along his arms before sighing and sucking a deep breath.

'THAT IS ENOUGH!'

Everyone cringed but turned to the blonde as he walked up to Yami's side 'You're all as bad as each other you know that? Hell I don't like either side of you but I'm willing to admit that together you both have done great things. Terrifying but great things'.

'That's right' Yugi also joined by Yami's side 'And as far as I have seen you used to do so much on other planets, you helped other life forms live in the most harsh of conditions and you learn so much from them. If I hadn't met Yami I wouldn't lo-uhh…learnt so much about this'.

Yami gave a smile and turned to both sides 'We've let something trivial destroy something so great. We was going to be the greatest civilisation in the universe, we'd let everyone know who we were and write our names in books so that everyone can read about us. You' Yami turned to the Builders 'You used to build the greatest inventions and the magnificent buildings ever known, and you used to go to other places to give them these designs. And us' Yami turned back to the Writers 'We used to give passages to new ages and pass on knowledge, we helped our friends the Builders how to travel to these places to experience them as well…can't we put this…stupid debate behind us and start fresh? Start the new civilisation again?'

There was a few silent moments as the Writers mumbled to themselves, Joey leant closer to Yami so he could whisper to him 'That oughta do it'.

'Heh. Thanks Joey' Yami whispered back 'You weren't bad yourself'.

Yami then yelped out and fell over passed out, everyone turned to Yasuo whose gun was smoking lightly 'I'm sorry…but I can't take any more chances. Takes every Writer and don't let them get out of this forsaken city!'

The Writers then gave a scream as the Builders began shooting at the people, Joey quickly grabbed Yugi's arm and tried to pull him away but the smaller male protested and tried to push his hand away.

'No! Yami's still there!' Yugi cried.

A couple of the builders walked over to Yami's limp body and picked him up 'Take him back on the ship, he'll prove useful' Yasuo then walked back onto the ship with the men and Yami following him.

'Yug we have to go!' Joey persisted.

'No Yami!' Yugi then looked around before running 'Come on Joey!'

Joey followed Yugi until they came to the metal tram, Joey went on board as Yugi went to the lever and pulled on it, the tram gave a shaky start but Yugi managed to jump on board and they began to float over the orange glow. They watched the fleeing Writers quickly disappear or duck in doorways and cracks they could find, the ships engines began to wake up as the two teens reached the other side.

'Quick Joey it's leaving!' Yugi stood at the edge of the concrete floor looking down at the balloon as it began to rise.

'What are we doing?' Joey asked.

'Jumping!' Yugi responded as he took a few steps back 'We have to jump on the ship!'

'Oh shit Yug!' Joey looked down as the balloon was a few inches away from them before jumping off the edge and hitting the balloon with an 'Oof'.

His hands scrambled about but he managed to grab onto one of the ropes that was keeping the balloon in place, he looked up as Yugi began to run before jumping off and hitting onto the balloon, his hands too began to fumble but failed to grab onto the rope. Joey managed to grab Yugi's sleeve before he fell to his death and pulled him up, Yugi took no time in grabbing onto the rope tightly and watching the balloon lift higher before it disappeared altogether.

********************************End of chapter 9*****************************

So much drama…and this took me a while to write?

But with Yami shot and the Writers on the flee and Yugi and Joey hanging for their lives, the outcome can't be good, can it?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
